1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance information recording/playing apparatus, and more particularly, to a technique of correcting the recording/playing errors of performance information, that is, event information, which is recorded in a recording media by the performance information recording/(playing) apparatus and played from the recording media by the performance information (recording)/playing apparatus.
2) Description of Related Art
The exchange of performance information through a recording media, for example, such as a video or audio tape etc., can be performed based on a MIDI standard. The exchange of the performance information by the MIDI standard includes the exchange of event information which causes a change in a predetermined musical tone concerning the operation of a key or switch, etc. Note-on information and note-off information concerning key-on/off information, which are a kind of event information, are recorded/played only at the time of each key-on or key-off.
Further, a channel mode message is also recorded/played only at the time of an occurrence of the event information.